User blog:Julia-B184/Civil War Filler
Anton hurried to get to the designated area in the Flodstrad Air Base. In his rush, the new recruit to the ADVENT Coalition had only his fatigues, having had no time to check if he was supposed to appear in uniform or in full armor. When he finally arrived, he couldn't tell if he was the only recruit that week or if he was just so late that none of the other recruits were still around. However, a taller ADVENT trooper remained, a sergeant judging by the mark on their shoulder. "Recruit Anton Davidsen reporting for base security orientation, sergeant!" He stood at attention, but not before double-checking that at least his fatigues were in order. "Welcome to Flodstrad Air Base!" The sergeant had a gravelly but loud voice, wasting no time. "So you're the new recruit!" Suddenly he could almost feel the officer squinting through his helmet. "YOU ARE OUT OF UNIFORM, SOLDIER! WHERE IS YOUR POWER ARMOR?!" "I-I don't have any power armor, sir!" "Don't have any?" They asked in an annoyed tone. "You expect me to believe that, maggot? The truth is, you've lost an expensive piece of army-issue equipment! That suit is gonna come out of your pay, AND YOU WILL REMAIN IN THIS MAN'S ARMY UNTIL YOU ARE FIVE HUNRED AND TEN YEARS OLD, WHICH IS THE NUMBER OF YEARS IT WILL TAKE FOR YOU TO PAY FOR A MODEL-THREE POWERED COMBAT ARMOR YOU HAVE LOOOST! ''Report to the armory and have a new suit issued to you, and then report back to me, maggot! DISMISSED!" Rushing without thinking, Anton hurried as fast as he could to the armory. At least now he knew he was supposed to report in full armor. Only putting his identification forward, he quickly put on his armor before running back. "Reporting for duty once more, sir!" "Soldier, you expect me to buy that? YOU ARE STILL UNFIT FOR YOUR DETAIL! GO TO THE ARMORY AND GET YOUR WEAPONS, AND GET OUT OF MY FACE UNTIL YOU LOOK LIKE A SOLDIER! ''DISMIIIIIISSED!" "Yes, sergeant!" Mentally kicking himself, Anton ran back to the armory, ignoring the staff's amused and annoyed expressions as he grabbed a standard rifle and pistol, rushing back. "Excellent!" The sergeant finally showed some sign of approval. "You're in uniform now, so I'm gonna give you a rare opportunity. We are going to start over as if I never met your sorry ass." He leaned forward. "Would you like that, soldier?" "Uh, y-yes, Sergeant!" Anton replied. "Welcome to Flodstrad Air Base!" The sergeant repeated, in the exact same tone as before, so much that it was unsettling. "So you're the new recruit! What's your name, soldier?" "I-it's... A-Ant--" "What was that?" The sergeant cut in. "Did you forget something, maggot?!" "No, sir!" Anton rushed to correct his mistake. "Anton Davidsen, sir!" "I AM NOT A SIR!" The sergeant burst into shouting again. "I WORK FOR A LIVING, YOU MOOOOOR-ROOOOON! YOU WILL CALL ME SERGEANT, OR SERGEANT DORNAN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" "Yes, Sarge!" Anton nodded hurriedly. "If I like you, you can call me Sarge!" Dornan leaned forward, and Anton could feel the snark from there. "But, guess what? I DON'T LIKE YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" "Yes, Sergeant!" Anton corrected himself. "Out''standing''." Dornan muttered loudly. "Proceed on the double to the hangar where you will stand guard duty! You will do a fine job. Do you understand?!" "What am I guarding there, Sergeant?" "YOU MOOOOOR-ROOOOON! YOU ARE NOT TO QUESTION MY ORDERS!" As expected by now, Dornan raised his voice in less than a second. "When I say jump, you jump! When I say fight, you fight! WHEN I TELL YOU TO DIE FOR YOUR NATION, THEN YOU WILL CERTAINLY DIE! HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?!" "Y-yes, Sergeant! Crystal clear!" Anton wasted no more time in hurrying to his guard post, trying to ignore the rest of the soldiers that were laughing at the new guy's first experience with Sergeant Dornan. Category:Blog posts